lasvegastvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
For Sail by Owner
Following Monica's sudden death Danny becomes the main suspect. Ed and Casey arrive at the Montecito for a hostile takeover, but it appears that Monica's will leaves Montecito to a foundation for the blind. Mike is assaulted in the stairway after breaking up a fight, which leaves Danny, Ed and even Mary to find out who could do something like that to Mike. Ed takes care of Monica's will, and her belongings. Plot The episode starts where it took off in Mothwoman, with Monica leaving the roof of Montecito when a gust of wind blows her down along the strip into a shoe store. Danny brings Delinda and heads for the shoe store and talks with the police, whom instantly makes Danny the main suspect. A fight breaks loose on the casino floor and Mike heads to interrupt it ending up being hit by one of the fighters. Mike find a box of cigars which he brings up to Ed's (or rather Danny's) office. When leaving he gets jumped in the stairway and has to go to the hospital. Mike gets better quickly and spends his time at the hospital hitting on all the nurses.Ed, together with Casey, comes back to Montecito and interrupts the "interrogation" of Danny. Casey hides in a hotel room until Danny have time to talk to Sam about Casey being around. When Sam finds out, she solves it easily by finally after seven years filing papers. Delinda runs into a guy approaching her with a lame pick-up line when searching for the reception right behind him, which turns out to be true when he reveals himself for being blind. Matt is at Montecito with a foundation for the blind, as it reveals that Monica has decided to give all her belongings to them, including Montecito. Monica's will is surprisingly to be executed by Ed. Monica apparently didn't leave many friends behind, and her death is taken quite light hearted. Her only friend, Norma, arrives at the Montecito to attend at the "funeral" they're having in her old room.Danny, trying to find out whom hit Mike, finds out both that Mike does dinner theater and plays basketball. All clues however seem to lead to dead ends, until Ed finds a note in the cigar package, realizing the assault has to do with the cigars Mike found after the fight earlier. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Guest Starring *Dean Cain as Casey Manning *Mitch Longley as Mitch Co-Starring *Benita Krista Nall as Clara *George Newbern as Matt Monroe Trivia *Sam and Casey signed their divorce papers and Sam is going to own half of the Montecito. *Monica's ashes are being flushed down a toilet. *It is revealed that Monica's mother was blind Music "Love TKO" by Teddy Pendergrass "Optimistic Voices" by Wizard ST "Wanna Dance With You" by Heavy "Wanna Get With You" by MasterSouL